


Snapshots Of You And Me

by HeartoftheNight



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love/Hate, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheNight/pseuds/HeartoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of prompt fills from thankyou_bucket on lj. Each chapter a different prompt, each fill 3 sentences at the most. Likely will be at the most a T rating, but I'll note if that changes. All Lucas/Skye aka Lucket.  Crossposted on LJ and FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stars

**Skye**

She sits alone, legs tucked beneath her, tea warming her hands and face lifted to the night sky. The stars shimmer brightly in the moonless expanse, one falling across the dark; out of heaven, from grace, losing eternal life, beauty, to rest with the wicked. Finds herself kin to that bright mass hurtling through space as she recalls how she fell from the Colony's favor into the arms of its enemy and she casts a wish, a prayer, a silent breath of hope, that he lives and maybe someday understands and forgives her for all she's done.

**Lucas**

It is her eyes he notices; after the soft curves, the thick hair he imagines twined around his fingers, the fullness of her lips; it is her eyes. They are bright like starlight, with a twinkle of mischievousness, a glimmer of fierce hope, survival, shades of pain, and colors of defiance. For the first time he understands why men have written poems, sonnets to a woman's eyes and writes his own in glowing letters and symbols splashed across darkness that reminisce of moonless skies.


	2. Turn Me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj – Turn Me On

_**Turned On** _

She's been dead inside for so long; the lies and the constant subterfuge, hiding everything that might give her away and condemn her to death; sealed up, locked tight until there's nothing left, the keys to the locks thrown away. But a simple impulsive touch on his part; hands grasping, foreheads touching, and all her carefully made walls and cleverly constructed locks are cast aside, torn down and opened, flooding her with suppressed wants, needs, desires. Everything ignited at once, like a light switch turned on, stunning and undoing her, but nothing satisfied, abandoned like an empty glowing room.

_**Need Your Loving** _

She tells herself she's doing it for Josh, to save a friend, to undo some of the damage that's she's done; make amends for years of lying and gain the trust of a man at the same time, worm herself into his defenses. But its a pile of lies and the truth is, she wants him; wants his touch, like fire on her skin, liquid heat in his eyes that belies the claims of "sister" whenever he looks at her. And its okay in this moment to go to him, to ask for this, because its not for her, its for everyone else and they cannot condemn her and she can hide everything in this lie that will end up being her saving grace and her damnation all in one.

_**Make Me Come Alive** _

It was like a hit of cocaine the first time he touched her, riding high on his giddy joy of success, all barriers down and reaching for some one to touch, to share with when he'd been alone for so long. It ignited a buried part of her soul, her body, a piece of herself denied because to let some one in close enough to touch meant letting them in close enough to see the lie that she was, but he'd invaded without a care for her walls and left her reeling; helpless to stop him before it was too late. And now she was addicted, stuck on him even though she pushed away, denied that his touch had any other effect other than revulsion, fear, but she always came back, looking for her next hit, struggling against the drug in her system.


End file.
